the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Attempted Assassination of Adalet Acar
The Attempted Assassination of Adalet Acar refers to two assassination attempts executed by Edward Maglio, Gulsu Kivanc, Aydogan Ceylan, Bill Maglio, Sezen Ulas and Ava Clancy against Kai Acar's daughter, Adalet Acar. On July 10, 2016, Gulsu attempted to kill Adalet while she was driving home from her job in Istanbul. However, the initial attempt failed, as Adalet survived, albeit with serious injuries. She was rushed to the hospital while Aydogan, Edward, Gulsu, Bill, Sezen, and Ava fled the scene. The second attempt occurred that same night, with Sezen posing as a nurse at the hospital where Adalet was staying at. She confronted Adalet and angrily ranted about how her father was a "monster" and plotted to ruin lives. However, the assassination attempt was went sideways again when Sezen was shot by Adalet's mother Zeynep. Eventually, both women were killed by Ava Clancy, who shot through Zeynep's body to kill Adalet. Background After the failed assassination attempt on Onan Vural, Aydogan Ceylan plotted to eliminate Kai's daughter (and Aydogan's own niece) in order to make the mission more personal. When Edward protested that he'd be killing his own niece in the process, Aydogan revealed that he and Gulsu disowned Adalet after she made it clear that she was standing by her father, no matter how evil he was. The plan was made to kill Adalet in a drive-by shooting, and then covering it up to make it look like a car accident. Sezen and Gulsu both made arrangements for how the murder would play out; Gulsu was the original assailant. If she failed for any reason, Sezen was to replace her. The Assassination First Attempt The first attempt occurred at 5:00 PM local time. Adalet had just gotten off work and was headed home, but was secretly tailed by Gulsu on a motorcycle. Gulsu then opened fire on the vehicle, blowing out both of Adalet's rear tires and causing the car to hit a tree. She was then about to kill Adalet by shooting her through the head, but stopped and abruptly fled when she saw Adalet calling the police. After Gulsu fled the area, police arrived, along with a distraught Zeynep Adin (Adalet's mother). The police took Adalet to a hospital, where they took her statement after she was treated for minor injuries. Second Attempt The second attempt occurred at around 9:30 PM. Kai Acar had just learned of the attack and had just finished visiting his injured daughter in the hospital, leaving his wife Zeynep and his son Onan to look after her for a bit before returning home. During Kai's visit, Sezen Ulas, disguised as an nurse, infiltrated the hospital. Out of sight of the rest of the hospital staff, Sezen broke into Adalet's hospital room (under the pretense of a "checkup") and held Adalet at gunpoint, angrily ranting that Adalet's father was a "monster" who hurt innocent people. Adalet defended her father's actions, retorting that her father was "doing everything necessary to provide for their family" and that Sezen had made a terrible mistake aiding Aydogan in dismantling his criminal empire. The conversation was overheard by Zeynep Adin, who burst into the room and shot Sezen. However, unbeknownst to Zeynep, Sezen was wearing a bulletproof Kevlar shirt underneath her nurse uniform. Ava Clancy happened to witness Zeynep open fire on Sezen, and along with the rest of the Fraud Investigation Unit and the Maglio family, savagely assaulted Zeynep; Zeynep and Ava exchanged savage blows to each other, before Zeynep was able to throw Ava to the floor. She was then struck in the face by Marsha Maglio's elbow, and Zeynep started exchanging blows with Marsha before Sezen, having survived the initial gunshot due to her body armor, came at her from behind and threw her through the doorway and into the hallway outside. Pulling out a small dirk, Zeynep began slashing and jabbing at Marsha and Sezen, with Marsha using a variety of hospital furniture to protect herself and convert into improvised weapons. Edward's mother Diana also joined the fight, having seen the fighting from the reception desk; she tackled Zeynep from behind, but was also overpowered in the process. Zeynep continued to attack Marsha with the knife, before abruptly holding her at knifepoint. By this time, Bill and Edward had arrived and had witnessed the fighting going on. Edward and Bill looked at each other before advancing on Zeynep, ready for a fight. Diana was able to drive Zeynep into a wall and elbow her in the side before scrambling out of the way as Ava Clancy, Marsha Maglio, Ava Maglio, Bill Maglio, and Edward Maglio all advanced on her; although Zeynep was able to beat Bill and Edward, she was unable to defend against Marsha's martial arts skills, due to her age. Seeing her knife on the floor of the hospital, Zeynep lunged for it and tried to stab Marsha with it, but Diana jumped on top of her and began wrestling with Zeynep to disarm her of the knife. She failed, however, and Zeynep was able to get on top of Diana and began strangling her. Adalet Acar, attempting to help her mother, went for Sezen's gun and tried to shoot Diana herself. Minutes before either Zeynep or Adalet could kill Diana, however, Ava was able to kill both Adalet and Zeynep; she pulled out a gun of her own and fired a single round through Zeynep's chest and into Adalet's stomach, killing both women. Impact The deaths of both Adalet and Zeynep caused Kai Acar to go mad with grief and vengeance. He finally saw the Maglio family and their allies for who they really are; a family that knew how to shoot guns and fight with determination and resolve. As a result of this, he decided to make the war personal by killing Edward and his whole family, as well as all his friends. Category:Incidents Category:Assassinations